Celebration Day Missing Scene FFC 1
by twiniitowers
Summary: Suggested by nannygirl. Requirements: Write the missing hospital scene from "Celebration Day". Please read and review. Thanks.


Nannygirl's fan fiction challenge #1 four our '70s fan fic board (check reviews

section for URL address if you'd like to join our forum.)

Requirements are to write the missing scene, the hospital scene from the 5th

season episode _Celebration Day_

Any couple, but add a sweet (and quick) Kitty & Red moment.

First person thoughts by Eric Forman as he sits in the waiting room with his mother Kitty, Donna, and Hyde (In

the outro of the episode, Kelso asks about Red so I took it to mean he wasn't in the hospital – and Fez is

smart and nowhere near Red! **LOL**) and since Jackie chose herself and needs a summer tan before choosing

either Hyde or Kelso, she doesn't want to be in the same room as Hyde.

_**Celebration Day (Missing Scene)**_

_Hyde has his arm around Kitty, so she won't cry, and Donna asked Eric if he's all right, _

_but he's too busy in his thoughts to hear her._

_I was this close._

_Am I being selfish?_

_Is it right to think of myself and my future with Donna in Madison or what was supposed_

_to be our future in Madison when my Father is in the hospital with a heart attack because_

_my stupid, slutty, sister Laurie had to marry Fez so he can stay in the country since we_

_graduated from high school and his student visa has expired._

_I'm never going to college. I'm never leaving this house. I'm never getting out of here._

_And if Donna doesn't leave she'll resent me if I make her stay. The pills that they're_

_giving my Mom for her menopausal mood swings are making her hide in Bob's closet_

_because she likes how the coats make her feel. She's stressed out, where even her_

_"secret" at home drinking isn't helping, and that was before Red's heart attack. Kitty_

_didn't say anything yet, but I know it will be coming, I'll play along and act like it's not,_

_but of course, I'm going to have stay in stupid Point Place. Maybe, Red and I will grow_

_closer? Oh, who am I kidding? As long as he's alive there will always be the threat of his_

_foot going in my ass._

"Eric, are you okay?"

_I was able to snap out of my thoughts for a minute._

"I'm okay, Donna."

_It doesn't take long for Hyde to act like the favorite child and comfort my mother. MY_

_MOTHER. Fuck. I am selfish. Donna is going to hate me, why did I go traipsing to_

_California for her like I was in some kind of movie? Life sucks._

Donna stood up, "Would anyone like any coffee or tea?"

_Even Donna isn't thinking about her life. Why do I always think of myself first?_

_What's wrong with me? Shouldn't my focus be on Red and his needs? But aren't I_

_allowed to have any feelings?_

Everyone denied Donna's request.

"Red, will be okay, Mrs. Forman." Hyde reassured.

_Damn it, Hyde._

_I'm supposed to be the one, her actual son, with their arms around my_

_mother reassuring her that my Dad will be okay. Not that Kitty is really noticing, but at_

_least I am here. Where is Laurie who caused all this? Yeah, right…she ran off before the_

_ambulance came and Fez chased after her, because he thinks their marriage is real._

_I care about my father; I don't want him to die. I just wish someone would recognize how I feel for once. Not _

_Donna's obligatory "am I okay?" What can I say with Hyde and Kitty right here? That I'm jealous of Hyde and how _

_Mom and Dad seem to love him better than me. That my Mother, I don't know when, but I know it is going to _

_happen, is going to make me stay in Point Place. I can feel it. I know how this family works. When Dad was being _

_his general hard ass self after Hyde got arrested for possession for the pot that really belonged to Jackie, he _

_completely turned into a madman, putting us on unrealistic curfews (having a date in the driveway does not a date _

_make), locking the windows, and doing bed-checks. How did life eventually get back to our normal? My Mom took a _

_break from the hospital to get her house back and the happy Christmas bells off the front door._

_I just know what's going to happen and I can't help, but feel pissed off. The boxes were on the Vista Cruiser ready _

_to go. If Laurie and Fez just arrived 10 minutes later, we'd have been on our way, without a phone connection. _

_Donna hasn't even mentioned Madison yet._

_What's wrong with her?_

_Jesus._

_I'm sorry that I feel this way; I was raised to have healthy doses of guilt with my corn flakes in the morning._

_My life is over before it even gets to start and that's what I am mad about._

A doctor came out in his neatly pressed white lab coat.

"Kitty,"

"Dr. Foster," they worked with each other for years, but in this instance he was the doctor about to deliver

news of sorrow or news of joy.

"Red's a strong man. He had a mild myocardial infarction." The doctor confirmed what they already knew.

_Oh…that means heart attack in doctor language. Mild. He still needed to take a leave of absence from work. Dad will _

_be okay, but why do I feel my life being squashed like a bug on the sidewalk._

"May I see him now?"

"Of course, Kitty, he's recovering in room 404."

_Hyde and Donna said nice things and I cannot get the words out of my mouth. I do love my father. I spent 17 _

_years trying to get his approval. I just want my own chance to have a life, a real life, separate from Red and _

_Kitty Forman._

Donna reached for a dime in her jeans pocket. "I'm going to call Jackie and tell her the news."

She was the one friend that Red didn't find useless because she had the talent of using a flashlight under the

hoods of cars.

"Okay." Eric said

_Hyde mumbled about going to the gift shop. He's so fake; he wants the greeting card family too! I'll feel guilty later _

_for thinking this. There was only thing left to do while we waited for Mom to finish her visit with Dad and that was _

_get the notepad and ink pen I keep in the glove compartment of the Cruiser and do what was expected of me, to be _

_the good son._

_I don't get a say._

**Red & Kitty's sweet moment:**

Kitty tried her best to center herself, she could do it without alcohol, it wasn't as fun. She didn't want Red to

know that she cried on Steven's shoulder, how worried she was that her husband over 20 years could have

died. Laurie was such a selfish and ungrateful spoiled brat, and at this rate Kitty was certain that she'd never

change her ways.

What did she think she was doing? Messing up her own life was fine, but what was going to happen to Fez,

another friend of Eric's that she grew to love. Red didn't need any of this stress.

Kitty remembered when he failed a physical a while ago and he snuck off to get cheeseburgers and drink

beer. She was going to watch him like a hawk. Red was sleeping, but Kitty had a feeling he was faking, but

she used this time to grab his chart from the foot of the bed and make sure that the hospital was doing

everything right for her husband. She would be the one taking names and kicking ass if they even so much as

gave him lime Jell-o instead of cherry.

Red smelled the familiar scent of Kitty's favorite Avon's Here's My Heart* perfume and opened up his eyes,

enjoying the touch of his wife holding his hand.

"Red, you gave us all quite a scare."

When he tried to talk about the kids, Kitty quieted him by kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Don't you worry about the kids….your main focus is to get well."

"K-kitty, it's a little cold in here, I can use an extra blanket. Can you ring for a nurse?"

Kitty thought Red was being considerate not to "put her on the clock", but whether in a professional capacity

or not, she would always be his nurse.

"That won't be necessary," Kitty said as she went to the closet to get an extra blanket off the shelf and

proceeded to cover up her husband. "Now you just, Red Forman, and you'll be home before you know it."

He was too tired to complain, he was just grateful he was going to be all right.

"Love you, Kitty."

"Love you too, Red."

She kissed him on the cheek before he fell asleep.

"Eric," Kitty said quietly as she exited out of Red's room, "I'm glad you're here….I need you to go to the store

to pick up some things for me tonight."

Eric couldn't help putting his inner thoughts back to himself.

_She didn't ask me how I was doing?_

_So, is it wrong that I didn't ask her about her visit with Dad?_

_Dad's right this family never says what it means._

_And so the guilt starts. _

END

Author's note: Please check out our '70s fan fic forum (see URL address by clicking on reviews)

*And the perfume mentioned was discontinued, but I don't know when, but since it came out in the 50's, even

if it was discontinued in 1978, Kitty would still be the type to have some reserve bottles on hand.

Please review. Thanks.


End file.
